pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Area 52 Labs
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D map. If you are looking for the same map in Pixel Gun World, see Area 52. in the Map Selection. |type = Multiplayer |mode = Team Fight, Point Capture. |size = M''' |theme = |imagewidth = 275 |Theme = Military themed. |released = 10.1.0 |popularity = |level required = 2 }} The Area 52 Labs''' is a Multiplayer Map introduced in the 10.1.0 update. Appearance It resembles a military lab with a helipad at the center, along with a security HQ and an M1A2 Abrams tank with multiple stacks of boxes. It has portals making it easier to go to other parts of the map. There is a hangar with a spinning saucer, similar to the crashed one and the large one in the room of Area 52. Outside of the map, there are 4 satellite beacons and an asphalt road. Strategy Team Fight *Pick off users from long range. *Use the portals to confuse your opponents. *Try adding a Turret on the spawn of the opposing team. *Go to the security tower then use a mine weapon/gadget to prevent enemy players to sneak up and kill you, then use a sniper to pick off enemies as they come out of their spawn *Try to keep moving in this map as enemy snipers might target you. *Go through the portal or underground tunnel in order to surprise attack the other team. Do not do this if you are low on health, or unable to handle many opponents at once, since if you die, you are giving the other team a free point. Point Capture *Use the portal in order to capture another point, or to confuse your opponents. **In addition to the portals, you can also place traps with sticky mines, such as the Smile Mine, Demoman, Hedgehog, and the Cloud Launcher. **You can also camp near a portal with a one-shot weapon, such as the Anti Champion Rifle or One Shot, and instantly kill someone when they come near. Thus, protecting your point, and achieving a higher score. *Try adding a Turret on the spawn of the opposing team to cause trouble and stall the enemy. *Use the Snow Storm at an opposing player while they are trying to capture a point, then finish them off with a powerful weapon. *Use the Singular Grenade so that players won't be able to capture the targeted point for a few seconds. **You can also finish them off with a powerful weapon once they are stuck in the field of effect. *Use a Heavy weapon in order to kill multiple enemies while they are capturing points. *Use Energy Shields to make it harder for the enemy to kill your team. Trivia *It seems to be based on https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stargate_%28film%29 *It is based off the Area 52 map in the campaign. *In the spawn point for one team, there is a stone with a passable portal crystal. * It references Gordon, the said creator of the Prototype in the Pixel Gun World forum. * This map was a sneak peak for the 10.1.0 update, providing a map with a completely unique feature, teleporting from one area to another because of the portals in this map. * It is a parody of real life U.S. military aviation testing base Area 51, which is known for some alien conspiracies, thus it has an "alien" feel. * Some craft items can be found in here. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-58-58-379.jpeg|The second floor of the small base. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-58-53-907.jpeg|The stairway to the small base. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-58-43-018.jpeg|An overview of the small base. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-58-48-809.jpeg|The first floor of the small base. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-58-25-922.jpeg|The helicopter pad located on the exterior. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-58-34-484.jpeg|4 radars, and the Military Fence can be found in here, along with the Military Gate. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-58-17-821.jpeg|The Tank, which is also a craft item. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-57-52-761.jpeg|The portal to the red area. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-58-12-002.jpeg|The red area. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-57-33-177.jpeg|The blue area/Hangar base. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-57-45-676.jpeg|The path to Portal B. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-57-21-993.jpeg|Inside a sniper area. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-57-02-483.jpeg|Inside the other sniper area. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-56-35-191.jpeg|The bathroom with multiple toilets and sinks. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-56-48-748.jpeg|Large disco cubes. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-56-05-125.jpeg|Another path to Portal B. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-56-12-169.jpeg|The portal to the blue area. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-56-28-551.jpeg|The UFO, which is also a craft item. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-55-53-627.jpeg|Lightsabers and alien guns. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-55-22-310.jpeg|Multiple Alien in the Tanks. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-55-37-134.jpeg|The experimental armor. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-55-06-211.jpeg|Inside the red area. Screenshot 2017-06-12-05-55-14-322.jpeg|The experimental portal. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games